With development of technologies, users have more requirements for communication in a high-speed scenario. For example, users perform communication on a running high-speed train. When user equipment (UE) is in a high-speed moving state, for received downlink data, a relatively large Doppler frequency shift may occur, resulting in a low downlink data throughput of the UE.
In the prior art, to increase a downlink data throughput of UE in a high-speed moving state, when downlink data received by the UE is demodulated, a Doppler frequency shift is usually first estimated according to a common reference signal (CRS). When a demodulation reference signal (DMRS) is demodulated, compensation is performed using the estimated frequency shift to improve demodulation performance of the DMRS, so as to increase the downlink data throughput of the UE.
The Doppler frequency shift is relatively large in the high-speed scenario, and a conventional frequency shift estimation method cannot achieve an expected effect and has low precision. Therefore, using the prior art data demodulation method cannot effectively increase the downlink data throughput of the UE in the high-speed moving state, and the downlink data throughput of the UE in the high-speed moving state is still relatively low.